Trying To Change Destiny
by ClareTurner
Summary: Kiko Scarlet-Fullibuster is the daughter of Erza Scarlet and stepdaughter of Gray Fullibuster. Her father's identity is kept secret to most of the world so that she is not looked down upon. When she falls upon a spell that can take her back in time... She tries to change her parents' destiny.
1. prologue

Trying to Change Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I am currently a new fan who has caught up with the manga. I really love the pairings and that is why I decided to make this fanfiction.

Prologue: Execution

Jellal Fernandes was caught by the council (for the second time) and now awaiting his execution. They allowed him to have one final wish. It was a long shot… but he could only think of one thing. He wanted to spend his last night alive with Erza Scarlet.

He doubted she would come because of all the things he had done to her. He knew that he didn't deserve her and he deserved to die for his sins. However he felt as if he could not die without telling all of his feelings. Hours went by after he made his last request but still no Erza. He was about to give up hope when the guard came to his cell door.

"The guest you requested is here." He informed him.

Jellal looked up at the door happily for the first time in months. The guard let Erza in and locked the door behind her.

"You…came?" Jellal asked on the verge of tears.

"Why…wouldn't I?" Erza said quietly. If Jellal hadn't known better…he'd think she herself was about to cry. Jellal got up and hugged her. He hugged her tight because he knew this would be the last time he would ever be able to.

"Erza…" he whispered in her ear. "I can't… I have to tell you… there…is no more use in hiding it… I…I love you Erza. I always have and I always will." He finished shaking. He wasn't afraid to cry anymore. He held Erza close and let the tears fall. IF only he could have done things differently. Then he heard it. Erza was crying too and hugged him back tighter and tighter.

"I…" Erza said quietly. Throughout everything, despite him trying to kill her at one time, she had always loved him too. Jellal did not need any more words. He knew she returned his feelings just by her saying that one simple word. Jellal pulled back only a second before pulling Erza in for a kiss. He had been in love with her for so long that he had saved his very first kiss for her. Even with Ultear's advances he had subconsciously always waited for Erza.

Soon the kiss became more passionate as they slowly laid in Jellal's blankets he used for a bed. The two of the used this last night together to give one another all of the love they had kept secret all these years.

That night they slept clinging to each other with no clothes. They only had the warmth of their body heat and the small amount of blankets in the cold cell. They hoped that the next day would never come.

They were awakened rather rudely by the guard the next morning. They sadly got dressed and as Erza left they took Jellal away to be executed.

"I love you Erza Scarlet! I always will!" he yelled back at her before going out of sight.

Erza wanted to run after him. She wanted to save him. As she started moving toward where they took Jellal a cool hand grabbed her arm.

"Erza…" Gray's deep voice said to her.

Erza looked back at Gray. No matter how strong she was when it came to Jellal she was weak. Gray knew this, which was why he was there to soothe her. Erza immediately hugged him back crying. She didn't care how weak she was. She loved Jellal. She had always loved him and now it was too late to spend their lives together.

BOOM

Erza cried more with this. That sound was the spell the council used to end the lives of the prisoners marked for execution. Gray held her tighter since he knew that.

Erza first true love's life had ended.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: sorry ahead of time for this short chapter… its mainly to introduce the new characters… next chapter will start the real plot…

Chapter 1: Kiko Scarlet-Fullbuster

Fiore: Year X807

Fourteen years have passed since Jellal Fernandes' execution. A lot has changed in the Fairy Tail guild. There is a new master; Laxus Dreyar had finally proven to his grandfather that he was worthy and was able to take his place after he had died in a war between the light and dark guilds. Mostly all of the original Fairy Tail members who made the guild strong had children who surpassed them and became the new strongest team.

The members of this new strongest team are as follows…

Igneel Dragneel is the son of Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss. He is pretty much just like his father with the exception that he can also transform. Natsu was able to find a way to train his son in the art of Dragon Slaying so he was able to be just like his father in every way… even with the motion sickness. He also inherited one of the two kitten Exceeds that Happy and Carla had (after Happy finally got the girl) named Lisa after Igneel's mother.

Jude Heartfilia is the son of Lucy Heartfilia and Leo the celestial spirit… I know what you're thinking… Impossible right? Well… Leo at some point realized that he enjoyed being in Lucy's company more than anyone else's and that he did in fact love her… The King of the Celestial Realm allowed Leo to live in the human world yet again for five years in order to have a somewhat human life. Five years was the limit because Leo would literally be human for those years. That is how Lucy and he were able to be married and conceive a son.

Jude is just like his mother with determination and just like his father with his good looks, fighting, and… well… his personality. Jude is also a ladies man and enjoys the company of women. Since he is half celestial spirit, he is able to teleport in and out of the celestial realm as much as he needs to along with his little sister Karen. Karen was the one to inherit the keys from her mother while Jude wanted to be more like his dad and use rings and his fists.

Metalicana Redfox is the daughter of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. She was also taught dragon slaying by her father and also mastered solid script like her mother. Her personality is more like her mother but she gets her determination from her father. She inherited the kitten exceed of Panter Lily and another Exceed that he had fallen for. His name was Garnet because of his red fur.\

The fourth and final member of the new strongest team in Fairy Tail was Kiko Scarlet-Fullbuster. However don't let the attached last name fool you… She is not the child of Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. Gray simply adopted Kiko after he had married Erza to help ward away suspicion of who her father really was.

Kiko's father was none other than Jellal Fernandes. She was conceived that fateful night before her father was to be executed. Erza freaked out when she found out because she did not want anyone knowing. She did not want her to be looked down upon for being the daughter of a horrible criminal. However when she was born she bore the same markings of her father. Luckily she had the same scarlet colored hair as Erza.

Master Markarov (this all happened before he was killed) was able to construct special glasses that Kiko could wear in order to mask the existence of her markings. Gray had fallen for Erza (much to Juvia's dismay) and proposed to her in order to have the others believe that Kiko was his. Only those close to Erza were the ones to know the truth.

Kiko is mostly like her mother with her magic and personality. She gets into fights a lot with Gray only because she knows he is only her stepfather. She had always seen her friends being happy with their parents and she had always wanted to know more about her own father. She asked her mother a lot about her father but she was always so quiet and didn't like to talk about it.

Kiko also has a little half-brother named Simon Fullbuster who is just like his father (stripping included^_^)

However… Kiko sometimes suffers from strange blackouts while training or on missions. She never knows what happens but her teammates always tell her that she was a lot stronger than she usually was… Some even said she used special techniques like Heavenly Body that her father used…

Kiko sometimes wondered what it would be like to go back in time… She even studied the magics that allow you to do so while she's traveling. Little did she know that her curiosity would send her and her team on a crazy journey through time…


End file.
